A Merry Christmas Indeed
by Beautiful Jade
Summary: Dawn and Ash spend Christmas together. Dawn does something unexpected and two people get caught under the mistletoe. Pearlshipping with slight Contestshipping. My first oneshot.


**Hi this is Beautiful Jade and this is my first Christmas oneshot. I hope this is as good as My High School Crush.**

**Summary: Dawn and Ash celebrate Christmas together and invite everyone they know. Dawn does something unexpected and two people get caught under the mistletoe.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

"Wake up everyone!" Dawn yelled as she ran into each of the rooms in the Berlitz home. She ran into one of her best friend's room Ash Ketchum. She has known him for two years and developed some strong feelings for him.

" Ash wake up!" she yelled in his ear. "It's Christmas!"

" Dawn!!" Ash whined.

" Oh stop it. You sound like a baby."

" That's because it's 4 in the morning."

" C'mon." Dawn said as she took his hand.

They walked down stairs and sat on the floor. It was still dark out, so the tree lit up the living room with a glow. There were presents in stacks, each with a different name. They varied from Ash to Zoey.

" I can't wait to open the presents." Dawn squealed.

" If your so excited, open them right now." Ash said as he grabbed a cookie off of a plate that was on the coffee table.

" I was and don't eat those."

" Why? Did you make them?" he said before he got a pillow thrown at him.

" No. Those cookies are for Santa."

" Dawn the cookies were supposed to be eaten last night."

" Maybe he forgot to eat them. He'll probably come back and get them."

" Whatever."

Dawn reached over and picked up a present covered in pink wrapping paper and a red bow. It was rectangle and pretty heavy.

" I wonder what this is" she said as she shook the box as a attempt to find out what it was. She ripped off the paper and gasped when she opened the box.

" Look Ash. It's a pair of skinny jeans in my favorite color."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Dawn quickly open the door and let the two people in.

" Merry Christmas!" May screamed.

" Who comes at 4:00 in the morning in their pajamas" Ash thought as he looked at May.

" I would have came sooner but Drew's lazy butt complained." May continued.

" Sounds like someone I know." Dawn said.

" Nice hat." Ash said to Drew.

" Shutup. May made me wear this hat."

" And doesn't he look just adorable?" May said as she pinched his cheeks.

" What's going on down here?" Gary as he walked down the stairs. He came over a couple days ago he heard they were going to have Christmas at Dawn's house. He was in Kanto at the time so he brought Misty along with him.

" We're going to open presents. Could you go get Misty?" Dawn asked.

" Alright." he said simply. A couple of minutes later Misty was walking down the stairs, drenched in water.

There was another knock at the door. This time it was Brock and Kenny.

" Good morning." Kenny greeted.

"Good morning."

After a couple of hours, everyone exchanged and opened their gifts. Dawn sat on the couch and released her pokemon, who were now huddled up with Pikachu and discussing something.

" Hey I wonder what they're talking about." Ash whispered.

" I don't know but I bet it's interesting." she said to herself as she watched them move around.

" _I'm so glad I got a house that could fit Mamoswine."_she thought.

" I'll be right back." she said.

" Ok." Ash said. As she walked away, he stared at her. _" Who knew Dawn was so beautiful." _he thought.

" _Do I really have feelings for her."_ He sighed to himself as he took another glance at her. She looked up at him and smiled. Ash blushed and turned away. " I guess I do." he said aloud.

" Ok so do you guys remember the plan?" Dawn asked the pokemon. They all looked at each other before nodding.

" Good. Everyone take your places." She told them. " Plan Mistletoe is now into action."

Mamoswine laid down in front of the table and looked like he was sick.

" Brock! I think there's something wrong with Mamoswine." Dawn called out.

" I think I can help DD." Kenny said as he bended over so he could examine the huge pokemon.

" It's cool Kenny. I got it." Barry said.

" Oh no!!" Dawn thought as she watched Pikachu and Piplup climb onto Mamoswine from behind and hold the mistletoe between them. She heard some snickers behind her as she signaled them to stop. Pikachu shot Piplup a confused look, while Piplup just shrugged. Dawn sighed heavily since she knew they didn't understand. Her "plan" was to make Brock and Holly kiss because she knew they liked each other. Not Barry and Kenny.

She then got a devilish grin when she can now get revenge for all the times Kenny called her DD.

"Kenny why don't you give Barry a little kiss?" Dawn said with a smirk.

" No way!"Kenny exclaimed quickly.

" You have to." Dawn stated.

" Why?"

"Because your under the mistletoe."

" What?!" Kenny said astonished. He looked up and blushed when he saw Piplup and Pikachu holding it.

" And there is no escaping, just in case you get any ideas." she added when she saw Barry trying to tip-toe away unnoticed.

" Fine." Kenny muttered.

" Dawn Berlitz you better not tell anyone outside of this house or else you'll get a fine." Barry threatened.

Dawn heard more snickers when they leaned in closer. Pachirisu came out of nowhere with Dawn's new Cyndquil following closely behind. They jumped on Mamoswine and pushed their heads together. Everyone laughed harder.

" _Wow. That was unexpected." _Dawn thought. There was a flash and everyone looked around to see who it was. It was Drew holding the new camera Ash bought him.

"Drew!!" May scolded.

" What? This is something that may never happen again." he replied with a shrug.

" Congratulations Kenny. You now how have a new boy-toy." Zoey said.

Barry fainted while Kenny turned pale. Pikachu nodded towards Mamoswine who got up and pushed with his tusks Dawn towards Ash. Everyone now was focused on seeing the picture and laugh about how it happened. Ash reached out and caught Dawn before she fell.

She blushed about how close they were. He caught dawn by her arms so her face was a couple of inches from his. After a moment, he let go and she thanked him.

"Here's your present." he said as he pulled it from behind a couch pillow.

" Why was it right there?" she questioned.

" Because it's very special to me and I was waiting for the right time to give it to you."

" That's sweet." she replied giving him a hug which made both of them red.

" Thanks." he said sheepishly when she let go. " Here ya go." he said.

" Thank you."

She gasped when she opened the box. It was a necklace with a Sapphire jewel in the center. It was silver and the beautiful jewel made it sparkle.

" Oh Ash it's so beautiful!" she said surprised. " Thank You."

" No problem."

" _Okay Ash here's your chance. Let her know that you like her." _he mentally said to himself.

" Dawn? I have something to say." he started.

" Alright."

" Well we have been friends for a long time and I love you." he told her. " I understand if you don't love me back. It's just that-."

" Ash shutup and kiss me." she whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her face. She then captured his lips with hers. It sent shivers down his spine. His face turned a dark shade of red while hers was pink. There was another flash that interrupted their kiss.

" Drew stop doing that!" May scolded him again.

" What? I just can't help myself."

" So, I guessing that you feel the same way." Ash said as he looked into her eyes.

" You guessed right." she said as she leaned in again.

" Merry Christmas everyone." Drew said as he wrapped his arm around May's waist.

"This was a Merry Christmas Indeed." Dawn said when they pulled apart.

* * *

Alright my first one shot complete! How as it? Was it good? Bad. Is there any mistakes.

Review and have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
